


The Contract

by SomedayonBroadway



Series: Spiral [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Contracts, Modern AU, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomedayonBroadway/pseuds/SomedayonBroadway
Summary: The full contract from Spiral.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: Spiral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevinfreakinsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinfreakinsolo/gifts).



I, Antonio Issac Higgins, agree to be closely supervised, should my big brothers notice me begin to spiral out of control. On this very night, August nineteenth, 2011, I nearly got myself killed, therefor, I promise to start asking for help when I know I need it and not reject it when it's offered.

I agree to allow love into my life even when I think I don't want or need it. I agree to hugs when I'm upset and when I'm happy. I agree to family dinners at night and breakfast in bed on special occasions.

I agree to carefully think over my actions before committing to them and sparking confrontation between me and my family. I agree to have deep, real conversations with my big brothers and tell them when things are wrong and allow them to help wherever they can because I am not a part of a family that cares about my wellbeing.

I agree to be careful, and in a safe environment while under the influence as to preserve myself and the people around me.

I agree to having weekly movie nights on Thursdays with my brothers, Jack and Charlie, no matter what until we're all off to college.

I agree to get to know my new family as best I can as they have done the same for me.

Most of all, I agree to allow security and protection to surround me when I'm with my family and I agree to do my best to provide that same thing back to them.

I understand that if at anytime I break this contract, I will be subject to tickling and listening to "It's A Small World on repeat" until I am able to apologize and tell my brothers that I love them again.

Signed,

Antonio Isaac Higgins

Jack Francis Kelly

Race wiped at his cheeks after reading the small page in his hand. His face was soaked, as if he hadn't cried enough.

Everyone was staying over now, after the whole ordeal. It was over now. That's what everyone kept saying.

That wasn't the truth. It would never be over for Race, not really.

But he folded the paper back up pulled the stool over to the cabinet, securing the sacred thing back in its hiding place. Then he hopped down and made his way over to the stairs, climbing them before he found his big brother's old room.

Jack was asleep with the door wide open. Katherine was in the shower. Race could hear the water running.

He slipped inside as quietly as he could, sniffling at the sight of the young man. As slowly and carefully as he could, he leaned down to press a kiss to Jack's head. His brother didn't even stir. So, letting his lips hang above the older boy's hair, he quietly whispered out, "I love you, Jackie..." before retreating out of the room and into his own.

Maybe it would take a long while for everything to be okay again.

But Race agreed to wait it out. As long as it took.

They would be alright.


End file.
